The Animal I Have Become
by ynmidk
Summary: When Harry runs away from the Dursleys after blowing up his Aunt Marge it is not Sirius he sees in the alleyway, but a werewolf. Werewolf!Harry, Harry/Ginny. Graphic violence, graphic sexual situations.
1. Infection

**AN:** So, a new story just after the other. This too was an idea I needed to get out. I will try to update them both, one then the other. But honestly, there's too few Harry/Ginny with a werewolf Harry. Well, I am doing my part to fix that.

Warnings: _language, graphic depiction of violence, graphic sexual situations._

Enjoy, read and review!

* * *

Harry Potter had enough. It was one thing when the Dursleys insulted him, humiliated him or treated him as if he was worth less than dirt. But he would not have them insult his parents. He knew now from what he had been told from various people of the wizarding world that his parents were good people. Well loved, well respected. Everyone spoke highly of the late James and Lily Potter.

So when Aunt Marge came to visit and she and Vernon Dursley, unfortunately his uncle, spoke ill of his parents he- quite literally lost it and blew her up like a balloon.

After he did the deed, he went to retrieve Hedwig's cage and his trunk before making his way outside. He was done with this place. He didn't care if he was going to be expelled or if he got yet another chance. Privet Drive was officially dead to him.

He kept walking down the street, not really thinking about where he could go. If he was completely honest with himself, he really had no idea what to do now. The consequences of his underage magic- accidental or not- where still unknown to him, he had yet to get a letter telling him off or telling him about his expulsion from Hogwarts.

Despite his earlier bravado and anger he was shuddering at that thought. Looking up at the night sky he had to admit that being expelled from Hogwarts would be something that he couldn't handle. Even with all the life threatening dangers he had to suffer in his first two years, it was still his favorite place in the world. He may be famous in the wizarding world but once the students in Hogwarts got over the fact that he was the Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, wizard extraordinaire... well, after the first few weeks he could feel how people would treat him like they were treating the rest of the student body. He was glad about it since he hated the spotlight so much.

His 'little' adventures with his best friends, Ron and Hermione, kept reminding the students of Hogwarts of his special status but those things thankfully blew over fast once the summer holidays hit.

Except for last term, his second year. He felt saddened for Ginny, the youngest Weasley sibling. She was so excited about finally being able to join her brothers at Hogwarts only to feel neglected by them so much, that she literally poured out her soul into Tom Riddle's cursed diary, which was smuggled into her school books by Lucius Malfoy. She ended up being possessed by Riddle, who made her open the Chamber of Secrets and free the Basilisk that was kept there. Fortunately no one was killed but the experience still left the usually lively- at least according to her brother's she was lively when she wasn't busy being shy around him- redhead heavily traumatized. So, Harry felt he would do right by her to include her when he wrote to his friends. He offered her to write him about the events if she needed to- an offer, which she readily and happily took. The positive side effect of the exchanges with Ginny was that he actually got to know her. Not the shy redhead who had this hero-crush on him, who stuck her elbow in the butter-dish, who sent him that rather embarrassing poem on Valentine's Day. He got to know the Ginny Weasley who was a little prankster like her twin brothers Fred and George, who was just as passionate about Quidditch as her brothers and him, but no one ever bothered to ask her to play with them. So, she would just sneak out at night to fly on her brothers brooms. He got to know the Ginny who was sarcastic and witty, cared about her academics and still had horrible nightmares. He liked that Ginny.

Startled out of his thoughts by a noise, he looked towards the alley it came from. "Who's there?"

A low growl came from the alley, making Harry walk backwards and lose his footing, tripping over his trunk. He scrambled back to his feet, taking out his wand as he spotted a set of yellow, savage looking eyes. Stepping out of the shadow into the street and now illuminated by a street lamp was a hulking figure that made Harry pale in an instant. The hand holding his wand was shaking violently, he glanced back at the night sky and saw the full moon. If he was correct in his assumption then that beast in front of him was a werewolf. What else could it be? Bipedalled with thick, dark grey fur, hands with wicked looking claws, a shorter snout than actual wolves but still there. The pointed canine ears. And then those teeth; long and sharp. Predatory.

Before Harry could really react the beast was upon him, charging with a speed he simply couldn't match. A clawed hand collided with his side, ripping into his flesh and hurling him to the ground. His vision blurred, both from the tears and nausea the pain brought and the fact that his glasses were now lying a few feet away from him in the middle of the street. He turned on his back, his wand still clutched tightly in his hand. Trying to point it at the beast proved pointless as one heavy hand pushed his right arm down. He looked up, staring right at a snarling snout.

So, this is it. Not Voldemort is the one killing me, but a Werewolf. Great. I'd rather a killing curse hit me than this, though.

He howled in pain when the teeth sank into his shoulders. Then he blacked out.

* * *

Alastor Moody had seen a lot in his life, but the reason he was called here was something new. Werewolf attacks were few and far between anyways but for one to happen in a muggle town was troubling. It just seemed too random to be random.

"Sir, do we know anything about the victim?" His trainee, Nymphadora Tonks asked.

"Nothing." He answered gruffly. "Keep your wand out, cadet. _Constant_ -"

"- _vigilance_. I know." She smirked at him, her wand at the ready.

They kept walking for another minute when they spotted the site of the attack. "There." Tonks pointed at the shattered glasses on the ground and a trunk that obviously popped open during the attack.

"Did you see an owl somewhere, cadet?" Moody asked.

The trainee scanned the area and any high grounds she could see, but there was no sign of any the nocturnal birds. "No, sir. Why?"

"Owl cage." Moody pointed at the destroyed cage.

They kept scanning, Moody's magic eye already locking on various thing, giving the experienced auror an idea of the situation. Still, he gave his cadet a few moments so she could assess things by herself.

"Boss, a wand!" Tonks rushed towards it, close at an alley, and pocketed it in the inside of her robe before gasping as her gaze fell upon something at a dark alley. "Boss, here!"

"Lumos." Moodys wand illuminated the dark alley and they both frowned at the sight. A young boy was lying on the ground, his clothes bloodied. He had several bite marks they could make out. Shoulder, hip, biceps. They didn't know how long he had been lying there already but it was obvious he lost a lot of blood already. He was white as a sheet, his breathing irregular and shallow.

"I'll send a patronus to 's," Tonks announced, ready to cast.

"Wait!" Moody suddenly interrupted her.

"Sir?" She asked, confused as to why he would stall her when it was obvious that the young boy was in dire need of help.

Moody limped towards the boy, kneeling with a grunt. After brushing the sweaty hair away from the boy's forehead he started cursing wildly. "Call for Dumbledore. _Now_!" He barked at his trainee.

Not questioning her boss, she sent the patronus before turning back to Moody. He was already applying the mixture of powdered silver and dittany on bite marks, cutting the clothes open with a knife to check for more.

"Cadet, collect Potter's belongings and bring them here."

Tonks was on her way to the trunk before stopping dead in her tracks, turning back to her boss, eyes wide as saucers. " _Potter_?!"

"Go!"

* * *

Bleary eyes opened before snapping back shut again. The bright light sent a searing pain into his head. He groaned, his throat parched and body sore.

He heard the sounds of movement, and felt something poke his lips. "Mr. Potter, you need to drink."

He opened his mouth a bit and realized that the thing poking his lips was a drinking straw. He took a few sips before letting the straw drop, his head back down on the pillow. He tried to open his eyes again, this time the light seemed to be dimmed. Someone must have closed the curtains around the bed he was lying in. He was grateful.

"Do you want your glasses, Harry?" A new voice- kind, soft and familiar- said.

"Yes, please." He managed to croak out.

He felt someone slip the glasses back on his face. They felt different.

"I took the liberty of getting you a new pair. Your old pair was unfortunately irreparably destroyed during your attack."

Harry looked at the source of the voice. "Professor?" Harry furrowed his brows. "Where am I? What happened?"

A sad expression, visible albeit fleeting, appeared on the headmaster's face. "A couple nights ago, after you left your relative's house...you were attacked, Harry. Viciously."

Harry tried to remember and slowly the memories came back. That beast. The bites. Harry slowly reached with his left arm to his right shoulder, pulling down the gown he was wearing with trembling hands. There were scars of the bites. "It was a werewolf. Wasn't it, Professor?"

"Though it saddens me immensely, you are right. And it was the most vicious. Fenrir Greyback."

"Am I...? I mean..." Harry couldn't ask it. It sounded too ridiculous, even in his head.

Dumbledore nodded. "You are infected with lycantropy. I am sorry, Harry. You are a werewolf."

All he could do was nod numbly. After a few moments of staring numbly at the ceiling he turned back towards his headmaster. "Am I expelled? After blowing up my Aunt, I mean."

Chuckling, the headmaster smiled at him. "I have seen to it that the ministry closed both eyes on that matter. You are still welcome at Hogwarts."

"But what about my, you know...my situation?"

"Don't worry, Harry. One of your father's best friends was a werewolf and was quite a well liked student. To be fair, no one aside from your father's closest circle knew of his condition but we found solutions." Looking at Harry with a kind but serious expression, Dumbledore spoke earnestly. "We have solutions for situations like this, Harry. Don't worry."

Looking at the clock, Dumbledore got up. "Now, in a few moments the friend of your father's I mentioned will be here to talk to you about your situation. And Harry," Dumbledore fixated Harry with a piercing look. "do not, under any circumstances, mention your lycantropy to anyone aside from your closest friends. We didn't take you to 's for a reason. Werewolves are not treated kindly in our society. We cannot begin to guess how they would react if they found out that you are infected."

Gulping, Harry nodded. "I understand, sir. Umm, aside from Ron and Hermione, can I include Ginny in this?"

Amusement was clear in the old wizard's eyes. "Why, yes. I can imagine that young Miss Weasley would be delighted about your trust in her. I am sure she feels a connection to you after the events of last term. But now I must take my leave." He was about to get out, before turning around again. "When Madam Pomfrey clears you to leave, you can use the floo in my office to the Leaky Couldron. I asked Tom to have a room for you ready. Your belongings are already there and your lovely owl is waiting for you. The password for my office is chocolate frog. I will see you in a month."

* * *

 _A werewolf_ , he thought. _I am a bloody werewolf_.

With a sigh, Harry wondered why he couldn't just once catch a bloody break in his life. It was enough already that he had to deal with Voldemort every year. Then there was the seemingly random hatred Snape had for him. Add dealing with Malfoy every day to that, then it already became enough drive him nutters. Now he was a werewolf. Great.

After Dumbledore left, Madam Pomfrey gave him another blood replenishing potion, since he apparently lost a lot of blood. She said he could leave first thing next morning since his wound had healed nicely and the potion would have finished its effect by then.

Now he was waiting in bed for that werewolf friend of his dad's to arrive. He was nervous and wondered what he would be like. He would be the first person of his parents past that Harry would get to know who was actually close to them.

Hearing a low murmur Harry looked towards the entrance of the hospital wing to see a tired and ragged looking man in cheap and patched up robes talking to Madam Pomfrey. She pointed at Harry's bed before returning to whatever it was she was doing.

Harry stared at the man, who looked at him with a sad expression. "Harry..." he began. "You look...you look just like James. But you most definitely have Lily's eyes."

He pulled a chair to Harry's left and sat down. "My name is Remus Lupin. How much did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Umm...he told me that you are a werewolf...and that you were close with my dad."

Lupin nodded. "And both is true."

"What was my dad like?" Harry blurted out. "How did he find out? How did he react?"

Lupin smiled at Harry. "I promise we will talk about these things. We will, after all, see a lot of each other during your third year."

Harry's eyes got wide. "Are you-"

"I didn't tell you anything." Lupin said with his hands held up and a small wink. "I don't have a lot of time, Harry. I have a lot of things to prepare. I really want to get to know the son of one of my best friends and I really want to be there for you as much as I can. But right now all I can offer for you is to answer any questions about..." He trailed off. "I still can't believe that you got bitten." He said with a sad whisper, his eyes shimmering. "I don't wish this upon anyone, but least of all you." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked at Harry's sad face. He took the boy's hand in his own. "Anything, Harry. Any questions you have, any way I can help you deal with this, I will. It is the very least I can do. I promise, you will not be alone with this."

Harry nodded, choking down the lump in his throat, instinctively clasping his hand tightly around Lupins. "Does it hurt? The changing, I mean."

Lupin nodded gravely. "I won't lie to you. It is one of the most painful things one can experience, especially when you are young and when it is the very first change. You feel...every bone, joint, muscle...how they change and shift by a force you can't control."

Harry paled while Lupin gave him a bitter smile. "Won't do me or you any good if I sugarcoat this. Sorry."

"No, I just...I am scared." It came out in a whisper and he hated to say it but he couldn't help it. He was scared like he never was before. He'd rather face Voldemort every month at full moon than this. "What about...when we change. Are we...you know, ourselves?"

Lupin shook his head. "No, Harry. Once the transformation is complete...the beast is in control...if you can call it that. It is a raging beast, without compassion, without empathy. It attacks any human in sight." At Harry's horrified expression, he continued. "Of course you can take precautions. For me, it was a secret passageway underneath the Whomping Willow that led into the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. I spent my transformation there until your father and our friends became animagi." He chuckled as Harry immediately perked up upon hearing just this little from his father. "He was a stag. A rather magnificent one too, if I may say so. They spent my transformation with me in their animagus form. It was more bearable that way." He cleared his throat, before continuing. "There is also another precaution. But this one is extremely difficult to make and therefore rather expensive. It's the wolfsbane potion."

"What does it do? Do you use it?" Harry asked.

"I use it whenever I can. As I said, it is extremely difficult to make and could be disastrous if it is not done correctly. And it is expensive. werewolves are usually unemployed, since no one wants to employ us." Harry could detect a hint of bitterness in Lupin's voice. "You have to drink a goblet of the potion every morning for seven days preceding full moon. After your transformation, when you took the potion conscientiously, you will have your human mind. Without the potion that is not possible. With it, you will be nothing more than a calm, slightly weird looking wolf. I usually sleep the transformation off in a safe place with wolfsbane."

Harry let out a shaky breath. "Sounds better than going all nutters on random people I guess..."

Lupin laughed at that. "Most definitely. Professor Snape will provide you with the potion, Harry. When the time comes, we will go to the Shrieking Shack together."

Harry nodded when a sudden thought came to him. "I still have more than a month until the summer hols are over! There will be a full moon!" He said urgently, his heart hammering in his chest and his stomach in tight knots at the thought.

"You will be staying at the Cauldron until September 1st, so I know where to find you when the time comes. The headmaster and I have it covered Harry. Don't worry."

For whatever reason, Harry believed him. Remus Lupin had something about him that made Harry feel safe, that made him feel that he could trust him with his life. With every passing minute Harry could understand more and more why his father was so close to this man. "Thank you, Mr. Lupin. I really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me, Harry." Lupin replied with a fond smile. "And you may call me Remus." With a sigh, the older man got up from his chair. "As much as I'd like to stay with you, I have to go now. You know, Harry...you may look like your father but you have a lot of your mother in you. You have the best of them both." He stood there awkwardly for a moment until Harry opened his arms. He took the invitation and gave his best friend's son a heartfelt hug. "You'll get through this too, Harry. And you are not alone in this." When they separated, Lupin smiled down at him. "I'll see you soon, Harry."

"See you, Remus."

Harry arrived at the cauldron via floo and tumbled out of the fireplace. He was helped up by feminine hands and when he looked to see who those belonged too he had to raise both brows. In front of him was a pretty woman in her early twenties with a purple robe and bubblegum pink hair.

"Wotcher Harry!" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Uhh, do I know you?"

"Well, I know you. Gimme a moment, yeah?" With that, she talked with Tom, the owner and barkeep of the Leaky Cauldron, and came back to Harry with the key to his room. She put her hand on his back and pushed him up the stairs and led him to his room. Upon entering Harry was immediately greeted be a hoot that made him grin widely.

"Hedwig!" He held his arm up for her to land, an invitation which she accepted gladly. He fondly stroked her favorite spot on the top of her head. "How've you been, girl?"

She gave another hoot and fondly nipped his finger. "I missed you too."

"One smart bird you have there, Harry. She was here before we were. Professor Dumbledore said she's yours, so we let her be."

"Thank you." Harry answered. "But seriously. _Who are you_?"

"Oh, yeah." She smiled sheepishly. Then she turned and put a silencing charm and privacy charm on the room. "I'm Tonks. Auror trainee. Alastor Moody- my boss- and I found you after you got attacked. Our werewolf alarms notified us of an attack." She sat down on his bed and motioned for him to do the same. "Look, Harry. My boss and I are loyal to Dumbledore. We believe him when he says that You-Know-Who ain't dead yet. We also don't think that all werewolves are savage beasts. But we know what people out there think. So for your sake, we kept quiet and called for the Prof."

"Thank you!" Harry said earnestly. "You saved my life!"

"Oh, tosh!" She waved it off with a slight blush. "But if anyone asks: nothing happened to you. My boss, Dumbledore and I already covered that werewolf alarm thing, Dumbledore said he took you in after that incident with your aunt and covered that underage magic thing. Nothing left for you to worry about, got it?"

"Got it." Harry confirmed.

"Good." Tonks grinned at him. "Now, I've got to go. See you around, mate!" She waved at him before leaving.

Harry looked at Hedwig who now perched on top of the wardrobe. "She's weird, girl. But I like her."

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Harry. His birthday came and passed and he again got lots of presents. From Ron he got a professional cleaning kit for his broom, from Hermione he got new seeker gloves, from Hagrid a book that tried to eat his face and, which came as a pleasant surprise, from Ginny a new set of quidditch shin guards.

He used the free time and freedom he had to work on some homework. A lot of his free time was spent at Fortescue's and he became good friend's with him, as the man knew a lot about the witch burnings, which was a topic of one of his essays. The free ice cream helped too.

Harry also bought himself a new wardrobe. After the events that led to him running out of the Dursley's home he felt disgusted every time he looked at himself in the mirror, wearing their fat son's old clothes. He went out to London to get himself some muggle clothes- but not before he asked the lady working there for help- and then he got some robes at Madam Malkins'.

Occasionally he would stop by at Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the new Firebolt but decided against buying it. He was still more than adequately equipped with his Nimbus, so it wasn't necessary.

Closing in to full moon, Harry became increasingly more nervous and gittery. He didn't know what to expect and the way Remus described the transformation Harry was scared like never before.

When Remus finally woke him up one morning and poured him a goblet full of the potion it finally really sank in what he had become. He stared at the potion for the longest time until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Remus asked him.

Harry answered with a shrug at first. "I don't know. This just...makes it real."

The older werewolf gave him a squeeze with a sad smile. "I understand. Believe me. I really wish it wasn't."

All Harry could do was let out a long sigh. He knew he couldn't change it. Lycantropy was not something like a cold that you could heal. It was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life. Might as well start now.

Giving Remus a shaky smile and a nod, they clinked their goblets against the other.

"Cheers." Lupin said with a smirk.

Getting it all down in one go, Harry had to fight to not empty his stomach off the foul tasting potion. He coughed and dry heaved a couple times before giving Remus a teary-eyed and unbelieving look. "I have to drink this bloody stuff another six times this month?!"

Laughing loudly, Remus just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Harry, but yes. It's not one of my favorite drinks either."

* * *

The next six days passed by and sooner than Harry would have liked it was time for full moon. He felt week already and his muscles, bones and joints ached as if they knew what was to come and prepared for it. Harry also realized that his eyes were more sensetive to light, that his smelling and tasting senses seemed enhanced and all these enhanced senses were giving him a headache.

As dusk was rapidly approaching Remus picked Harry up and, after making sure that Harry had his overnight bag prepared, flooed with him to Dumbledore's office.

They were greeted by the headmaster but there was no time for more than a quick good evening, sir.

Remus led him to the Whomping Willow and picked a long twig to poke the knot, which let the tree come to a standstill.

They went down the tunnel and finally reached the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry, you will have to undress or pretty much everything you wear will tear. Also, put your glasses in your bag for protection."

Harry nodded, though pretty embarrassed that he would have to go starkers.

"If you feel more comfortable, there is another room in the back." Remus pointed out. "But I'd rather be with you for your first transformation."

"No, it's okay. Let me just put my stuff in the back room." Harry said and went there to undress. He put his glasses between a set of clothers and then went back to the center of the Shack. Remus was already ready.

"It is time." Remus said softly. A moment later he convulsed.

For Harry it was the worst pain he ever felt in his life. No broken bones or basilisk venom or touching Quirrel came close. Every nerve ending was on fire, ever muscle. He let out a shout as he saw before his eyes how his hands got bigger and claws appeared. His body felt as if a million needles pierced through his flesh as his skin got covered with pitch black fur. He let out a guttural scream as his face developed a snout, trashing against the wall, his claws digging into the wood and scarring it as he sank into his knees. Another scream escaped him, this one sounding deeper and more canine as his insides shifted and changed, his spine and ribcage readjusted. After what seemed like hours it was finally over. He was still panting, but to his ears it seemed foreign. The deep sound he made with every breath didn't sound like the Harry he was used to.

He shakily got up, bracing himself against the wall. He looked over at Remus and his canine yellow eyes widened a bit at the sight. In front of him stood a towering humanoid wolf in greyish dark brown fur, with large clawed hands and canine back feet. The broad chest and strong thighs, accompanied with the short snout full of lethal teeth would make anyone take a step back. It was simply intimidating.

Remus motioned for him to follow and after a moment's hesitation Harry did just that. Walking on those kind of feet would take some getting used to, but so be it. He would have to eventually.

Once outside Remus went on all four and charged towards the forest. Though walking only on his hind feet was something he struggled a bit at first but running on all fours came almost naturally. He soon caught up with the larger wolf and together they explored the forest.

His animal instincts delighted in the freedom and his enhanced sight and smell made it easy for him to navigate. He darted around like a puppy, following this sound and that smell. After quite some time he heard Remus call for him with a deep bark and he followed it immediately. Once they were both out Harry could sense why he was called. It was time to become human again.

Once they were human again and changed back they went back to the Cauldron. Remus accompanied him up the stairs to his room and they both sat down on his bed.

"So...?" Remus began awkwardly.

Harry pretty much knew what he wanted to ask so went for the straight answer. "I could really do without the changing thing..." He and Remus both chuckled at that. "But...I don't know. With the potion it was like...being me in a different body. It's weird to say it knowing just what we are...but I actually had fun in the forest..." Harry finished sheepishly.

"It's not weird at all."

"It's just...if the world would know just how effective that potion is..." He shrugged helplessly. "But it's also a dangerous line, isn't it, Remus? I mean, just one missed potion, one mistake brewing it..."

"I know, Harry. But think of what you said before: if the world would just understand how much the wolfsbane potion helps...one can only hope that some day that time comes." Getting up from the bed he walked towards the door. "I have to leave now Harry. Use the time to rest until your friends will be here."

Harry got up and have Lupin a hug. "Thank's, Remus. For being there I mean."

"Anytime, Harry."

* * *

Soon it was time for his friends to be here. He sat at Fortescue's, eating his ice cream and reading his DADA book, when he heard a shout.

"Harry!" He turned around and saw Hermione walking towards him. He got up from his seat and gave her a hug.

"Hey Hermione, how've you been? How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was so exciting! My parents and I first went to Paris. We visited the Louvre there and the Eiffel Tower. After that we stayed the rest of the time in Nantes. You know, people usually go to more popular cities in France but Nantes is such a delightful city." Hermione kept on gushing as Hermione joined him for an ice cream and Harry just listened. He had to admit, being alone all the time here, as freeing as it was after the time at the Dursleys, got boring and lonely real quick.

"But enough about me! How about you Harry? What did you do? And what are those new clothes and glasses?" Hermione eyed him speculatively. "I have to admit, you do look smart in those and anything is better than your cousin's hand-me-downs."

Harry blushed a little. "Well, uh, thanks I guess." He stammered, knowing it was a neutral compliment from Hermione as they both pretty much filled in as surrogate siblings for each other. Still, it was nice to hear things like that since he rarely was complimented for his looks. "And I kind of blew up my aunt with accidental magic. So I came here, stayed here all the time." He shrugged. "And uh, well. Something happened. But I'm waiting for the others so I only have to tell it once." Harry cleared his throat.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, now with worry. "And what do you mean with 'others'? Who else are you waiting for other than Ron?"

"Most of the time, yeah. And, well...Ginny." Harry's cheeks started to blush furiously and he had no idea why.

"Hmm," Was all Hermione said and her eyes narrowed a bit, analyzing him.

"Oi, Harry! Hermione!"

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered under his breath as he turned around to see the Weasleys come to greet them. He shook hands with Arthur and Percy, got a bone crushing hug from Molly and man-hugs from Ron and the twins. Then came Ginny, who gave him a shy smile and throwing caution to the wind, he gave her a quick hug which made her blush a brilliant red.

He then turned to Arthur and Molly, who both looked at him with raised brows after the exchange with Ginny. He thought best to ignore the rest of the Weasleys. "Umm...Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley...could I borrow Ron and Ginny for a bit? I want to catch up with them and Hermione. We would join you later if that's okay?"

"We could just have lunch at the Cauldron for the time being?" Mr. Weasley spoke to the rest of the family, who all agreed.

"Yeah, that would work." Harry smiled. "We are upstairs in my room when you are ready then."

With that the group walked back to the cauldron, with the eldest Weasleys staying downstairs for lunch as the two youngest followed Harry and Hermione upstairs to his room. As they entered, Harry immediately locked the door.

"Okay, Harry. Spill." Hermione stood there in the middle of the room, arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping impatiently.

"Yeah mate, what's going on? And why'd ask if Ginny could come?"

Ginny just threw her brother a venomous look.

"Um, because I thought she would appreciate being included. I don't think she enjoys it to always be stuck with your parents with you, Hermione and me going Merlin knows where, Fred and George disappearing and honestly, who wants to hang with Percy?" He glanced at Ginny and felt oddly pleased with himself as she threw him a beaming smile. "We are the closest to her age, so..." He merely shrugged awkwardly.

"Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate it." The redhead girl smiled at him.

"That's so thoughtful Harry!" Hermione gushed. "I'm really proud of you. And another girl in our group would be so nice!" The bushy haired girl sat next to Ginny and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Yeah, alright, whatever. So what's going on with you? Why'd you drag us up here when there's food down there?" Ron pointed towards the door.

"Okay." Harry nodded. He sat down on the floor, facing the other three, who sat on his bed. "Did you guys hear about a recent werewolf attack? Last month?"

"Yeah, dad told us about it yesterday. In Little something...somewhere..."

"It's Little Whinging, Ron." Harry helped him.

Hermione gasped. "That's where your family lives, Harry!"

"Blimey!" Ron shouted. "Did you see it?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Up close, really."

He glanced at Ginny, who remained quiet, up until now. "It bit you, didn't it?" She whispered.

The other two stared at him. "Please tell me that isn't true, Harry." Hermione urged him.

Harry just gulped audibly, before answering in a shaky voice. "It is. I...got infected. With lycantropy."

His vision suddenly went red, as a little cannonball, that smelled like spring flowers, with incredibly strong arms hugged him. "I don't care about it Harry! I won't turn on you!" Ginny said. When she pulled away from the hug, she looked him in the eyes and gave him a smile.

Never knew Ginny had such pretty eyes...like chocolate...or caramel, Harry mused as she went to sit back on his bed.

"And you two better don't turn your backs on him either!" Ginny threatened Ron and Hermione, but only really narrowed her eyes at Ron, who looked slightly pale.

"Of course not! I would never do that." Hermione exclamed. "Besides, I am sure there is something to help you with, Harry. I will definitely do some research."

"Mate..." Ron spoke up for the first time since Harry's revelation. "I'll stand by you with this, but...I will need some time to get used to this. This is really huge and well..."

"I can understand that, Ron." Harry nodded, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment.

"When did it happen, Harry?" Ginny asked.

She has a sweet voice, too. "Umm..." Harry cleared his throat. "Mid-July I think."

"That's..." Hermione began before suddenly her eyes got wide. "That means you already had a full moon, Harry! Did you find somewhere safe?"

Harry nodded. "I was brought to Hogwarts by the Aurors who found me," Harry began, "and Dumbledore introduced me to a close friend of my dad's who also happens to be a werewolf. He helped me a lot and we spent my transformation in the Forbidden Forest and the Shrieking Shack."

Ron perked up at that. "The Shrieking Shack? How...?"

"There's a secret tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow that leads there. Apparently he spent his transformations there when he still went to Hogwarts."

"So that's why everyone says it's haunted..." Ron mused.

"How was it?" Ginny asked with a blush. "The transformation I mean."

Harry smiled at her to show her it was okay. He wanted- no, he needed to share this. Remus was a huge help, but it was something else entirely to share this burden of his with his closest friends...and the newest addition who was very close to becoming part of that circle of friends. "It was the most horrible and painful thing I have ever experienced in my life and getting beaten be the Willow will always be the better option than having to change again." Harry said bluntly. Like Remus said: no point in sugarcoating it.

The other three paled at that description.

"Is it really so bad?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice. "I mean, I can understand if you say it's extremely painful but...so painful?"

"I promise you, Hermione...not even Malfoy is someone I'd wish that upon. Not even Voldemort. And he is the one who killed my family."

"Blimey..." Ron muttered.

"Remus said it's worse when it's your first and when you are still young but it's never not extremely painful." Harry shrugged. "And Hermione," the bushy haired girl looked up. "About that research...there's not really anything you can do. The best would be the wolfsbane potion but I already know about it and took it."

"Oh? What does it do?" Hermione asked.

"It helps to keep your human mind when transforming. For me it was like...I was still me but in a different body with different instincts. You are not a wild beast anymore."

"But that's amazing!" Hermione clasped her hands excitedly. "Will you get it in school?"

"Snape will make it for me and Remus." Harry nodded. At their questioning looks, Harry added. "He only hinted at it but I think he will get a teaching position. Probably DADA."

"Well...looks like Dumbledore got it all figured out." Ron added.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"We will stay by you, mate. Don't worry. Just...give us some time to adjust to this."

Smiling, Harry nodded again. He just hoped it wouldn't take too long for them.

* * *

 **AN** : I edited this. Sorry about that whole bunch of spelling mistakes and stuff. I wrote this on my mobile after waking up after working night shift. The result was, well, to be expected I guess. And for whatever reason, after saving my documents the word ' ' just vanishes. Weird stuff. I hope it will be there this time.


	2. Dementors

**AN:** Finally an update for this one, am I right? I was more than halfway though the chapter when inspiration struck me for a new story and then again for another. Now one of the two new stories is still waiting for it's first chapter to be finished while the other I uploaded just before this one. I really am an idiot for giving myself 4 stories to deal with but my mind and muse works like that. Can't help it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

After Harry had informed them about his condition they headed with the Weasley family into Diagon Alley, the group shopping for what they needed. Harry was just accompanying them since he already had everything he needed.

The trio was quickly back in their old dynamics and Ginny was letting out a barely audible sigh as she started to feel like a third wheel but Harry quickly caught on and started chatting with her, earning himself a grateful smile from Ginny, something that made his cheeks flush.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. They headed back to the Cauldron, where Hermione was the first to say goodbye, since her parents where waiting for her outside the Cauldron. Then, the Weasleys were leaving via floo and were saying goodbye to Harry. Last to leave was Mr. Weasley, who, before he headed to the fireplace, took Harry to the side.

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you but that has to wait until tomorrow before you get on the Hogwarts Express. But first, I want to ask you something here."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"Did you write Ginny over the summer?" Mr. Weasly asked.

"Ummm...yeah, I did." Harry started to feel beads of sweat building on his forehead.

"May I ask why?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I uh, I offered her to write me because of uh, what happened to her last year. I thought that she might want someone to talk to and I kind of thought that...you know, since I was there and have to deal with Voldemort a lot, that I could relate and maybe help her deal with it." He finished with an awkward shrug.

Mr. Weasley clasped Harry's shoulder with a hand and gave him a fatherly squeeze. "I thought as much. Harry, you can not imagine how much this means to me- to the whole family. We were really scared about how Ginny would fare after...after what happened. At home, she was still doing well enough and I assume that your letters had a lot to do with it. But once we were visiting Bill in Egypt she became really withdrawn and quiet. Bill always was her favourite brother, even when she got in a lot of mischief with the twins. But she hardly talked to him or anyone else for that matter. And we know she keeps having horrible nightmares. So, as a father, I am asking you to please keep being there for my daughter in Hogwarts."

Harry listened closely and once the Weasley patriarch was finished, Harry just nodded. "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley." Harry started to blush and cast his eyes slightly downwards. "To be honest, over the summer Ginny has really grown on me. I will look out for her and be there when she needs me- because you asked me to but also because I want to."

Chuckling, Mr. Weasley gave Harry a good natured pat on the back. "You are growing into a fine young man, Harry. I am forever grateful for the day when Ron befriended you. But now it's time for me to go. We will see you tomorrow, Harry."

"Bye, Mr. Weasley."

Harry watched the elder Weasley disappear in a flash of green flames before he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

 _Thank Merlin he didn't ask if I actually_ liked _Ginny. Do I actually_ like _Ginny?_

* * *

September 1st had come and it was time to depart for Hogwarts. Harry met the group at platform 9 3/4.

They still had plenty of time and that was when Mr. Weasley decided to pull Harry to the side, earning him a scowl from his wife- which he ignored, much to the Weasley matriarch's displeasure.

"Harry, about what I needed to talk to you about; have you heard about Sirius Black?"

Harry wracked his brain for a moment, trying to remember. "I think I heard about him in the muggle news but to be honest, I was sort of distracted this summer. I didn't follow the Prophet that much."

"He is...was...a prisoner from our wizard prison- Azkaban. He escaped. He is said to be one of the most dangerous wizards around and it is reported that he kept saying 'he is in Hogwarts' just before he escaped."

"You think he talked about me."

"Yes, Harry." Mr. Weasley confirmed with a serious look.

Harry sighed, pinching his nose. "I just can't catch a break."

Chuckling, Mr. Weasley gave Harry a small smile. "Seems like it, doesn't it? But please be careful Harry and don't take any chances, don't take any risks, don't wander off alone." He finished, looking serious again. "And please don't tell anyone you heared all that from me." Mr. Weasley added, a sheepish look on his face.

Harry laughed at that. "I promise, Mr. Weasley. I'll be careful and my lips are sealed."

"Thank you, Harry. Now let's get you lot on the train."

* * *

The group ended up looking for an empty compartment for a while and ended up at the very rear, which was also already occupied but not by any students.

"Hey, it's Remus!" Harry said in a hushed voice at the sight of his father's sleeping old friend.

"What's he doing in the Hogwarts Express?" Ron asked.

"Probably going to Hogwarts." Ginny answered dryly, a pleased smile forming on her face at the sound of Harry covering up his chuckle with a fake cough. Ron just grumbled in annoyance.

After having stowed away their luggage- Harry helping Ginny with hers and Ron wanting to help Hermione but getting hissed at by Crookshanks, the kneazle Hermione bought in Diagon Alley- they all sat down, Harry on the bench across from Remus and Ginny next to him, while Hermione and Ron sat next to Remus sleeping form. They chatted for a while when Ginny finally asked him what Mr. Weasley was talking to Harry about.

"Oh, uh, something about Sirius Black apparantly wanting to kill me or something." Harry shrugged.

" _What?!_ "

" _Blimey!_ "

"You just can't catch a break..."

They were all talking at the same time, starting to give Harry a severe headache. "Guys, please...what can he do? It's not like he can just waltz into Hogwarts and ask around if someone saw me and point him at the right direction."

"Still, Harry! You've got to be careful! He could wait at Hogsmeade for the right moment to attack!" Hermione tried to reason with him.

Harry's face fell at the mention of Hogsmeade. He had completely forgotten about it. "Well, don't worry. It's not like my stupid relatives signed the paper or something. There's no Hogsmeade for me."

"I'm sorry about that, mate." Ron grimaced. "Can't you talk to McGonagall or Dumbledore about that. They know how bonkers your relatives are. You had no chance to begin with to get that thing signed."

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face, a flicker of hope building up but vanishing as quickly as it appeared when Ginny answered for Harry. "With Black on the loose and apparantly out looking for Harry, they probably still wouldn't allow him into Hogsmeade."

"You are probably right." Harry told Ginny with a defeated voice. "Oh well, then I'll just spend my Hogsmeade Weekends with you." Harry grinned at the petite redhead.

Ginny blushed and gave him a shy smile. "You don't have to, Harry."

"I know, but I want to." Harry answered with a blush and shy smile of his own.

Neither noticed Hermione's smirk or Ron's thoughtful expression as they watched the exchange between them.

* * *

It was a while into the ride back go Hogwarts that the Weasleys had fall asleep. First Ron, his long legs stretched in front of him as he snored away, then some time later Ginny, leaning against Harry's arm with her legs tucked underneath her and, during her sleep her arms wrapped around Harry's, clutching his shirt. Some time later the redhead mumbled something, half asleep, about getting more comfortable and shifted around before laying her head in Harrys lap, facing his stomach, a hand holding onto his shirt. Harry's face flushed furiously, but secretly he enjoyed it immensely how Ginny's warm body felt against his, how her flowery fragrance invaded his senses, how her soft breath escaped her slightly parted lips and warmed his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

He glanced up at Hermione watching him with a knowing smile. "What?" He asked her in a defensive tone but held his voice low, trying not to disturb the sleeping girl.

"Want to tell me how you two became so comfortable around each other?" The bushy-haired witch asked.

Harry frowned and wanted to say 'no' but he needed to get it out of his system and he knew that other than his bushy-haired friend he really had no one to confide in. And who better to talk to about girls than another girl?

"I kind of asked her to write me if she wanted to...what with everything that happened last year..." Harry shrugged bashfully.

"And she did?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah...but we didn't just talk about that. I actually got to know her, you know. And told her stuff too."

"That was really nice of you, Harry. And really thoughtful. I'm sure it meant the world to Ginny to be able to talk to you like that."

"Just did what I felt was right..." Harry mumbled.

"Do you like her?" Hermione asked bluntly, catching Harry off guard.

Harry looked at her, his face red and eyes wide, but didn't give her an answer straight away. "I...I don't know." He finally answered after a few moments. "I mean, I don't even know what _that_ is supposed to feel like. You know how I grew up, Hermione. I just know that I really like talking to her and that I really like having her around."

Looking at him thoughtfully, Hermione nodded a short while later. "When you think you know where you stand with your feelings...just be honest with her."

"Why? I mean, Ron told me about some hero-crush she may have had on me since she was little but that's not the real thing, is it?"

"Trust me, Harry. If what you said is true- I really have no reason to think that you made any of what you said up- and you two actually really shared things about yourselves and had real conversations over your letters, than she has real feelings for you. It's just obvious, really."

"Oh," was all Harry said but he couldn't quite control the small smile and the weird feeling in his stomach. Loopking at Hermione, Harry gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you, Herms."

"What for?" She asked him, appearing puzzled but still with a small smile on her face.

"For talking with me like this. It's just...I wouldn't know what to do with all this 'feelings' stuff. I wasn't raised to have those." He frowned at the last part, making Hermione frown too. "I mean, I did talk about a lot of stuff like this with Ginny but I can't talk with her when it is _about_ _her_. Without you, I'd be one bloody confused bloke. So thank you."

Hermione beamed at him, though her eyes were a bit misty. "Anytime, Harry." They both didn't say anything for a few moments before the bushy-haired witch spoke up again. "So, Harry...how are you really feeling with your...you know..."

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me." Harry said with no small amount frustration.

"Sorry." Hermione said meekly.

"I'm sorry too...I didn't mean to go off like that...just, when you want to ask something just do it please. And call it by the name." He looked towards their compartment door, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I am a werewolf. I have lycantropy. Those are the facts."

"You are right." Hermione nodded with a sigh, understanding where Harry was coming from. "Let's try this again: how are you really feeling with your lycantropy?" She whispered the last word. "I mean, we didn't have that much time to really talk about this."

"Yeah, well...," Harry sighed. "It's still really hard to believe that this is real to be honest. I mean, even with that transformation that I already had I still sometimes forget."

"I can't even imagine how you must feel."

"I'm just glad that Remus will be in Hogwarts this year." Harry said, glancing at the older werewolves sleeping form. "He has years of experience with this." Looking back at Hermione, he continued. "It really is scary to think about the things that could happen with one forgotten potion..."

"I'll make sure you don't forget then." A voice that neither belonged to Harry nor Hermione spoke up. "Mind if I stay like this for a while longer? It really is comfortable." Ginny remarked cheekily, though her cheeks were a bright pink.

"I, uh...I d-don't mind..." Harry stammered as he stared down at the redhead's bright brown eyes. "How long have you been awake?" He asked, blushing furiously.

"Oh, just a few moments ago. Why? Did I miss something?"

"No! No, you didn't." Harry answered quickly before he tore his eyes away from Ginny still laying in his lap as he concentrated on the landscape rushing past them outside the window.

Ginny shifted around a little so that she was looking at Hermione sitting across from them. The older witch rose an eyebrow at Ginny in question, who just gave a happy, miles-wide smile, indicating that she heard their whole conversation. Hermione smothered her own smile but gave Ginny a wink in return.

Harry was oblivious to that little exchange, too busy staring out the window and enjoying the feeling of the petite redhead's head on his lap.

* * *

Some time later during the ride a loud yawn caught their attention.

"Shush, Ronald! There are still people asleep there." Hermione hissed at the waking boy.

"Blimey, I forgot about that bloke." Ron mumbled sheepishly, glancing at the still sleeping professor. He then turned towards the others, his brows vanishing into his hair at the sight that presented itself before him. "Umm, Harry...you got my baby sister on your lap."

The bespectacled teen sputtered, not knowing what to say, when Ginny spoke up. "You want me to get up, Harry?" She asked, looking up at him.

"You don't have to." He answered her, a little too quickly.

Ginny just turned at her brother and gave him a smug smile. Before Ron could say something else, their compartment door slid open, making them all look at it's direction. Harry sighed in annoyance as Malfoy and his goons revealed themselves as the ones opening their comparment door.

"Will you look at that," Malfoy drawled, staring at Harry and Ginny. "Potter and little Weaslette. Was her family so desperate for money that they finally had to sell her off to you, Potter?"

While the boys flushed furiously at Malfoy's insinuation, Ginny kept her cool. "Would you kindly remove yourself and your two girlfriend's from this compartment please? While everybody knows into what kind of naughty things the old pureblood families get into, we really don't need to see it when you three go at it."

Malfoy's pale cheeks blotched red in his anger. "Take that back you little whore."

Ron was about to get up from his seat, a furious scowl on his face, but Hermione held him back.

"Oh, you wanted Harry's autograph! How silly of me, I should have realized that you were Harry's biggest fan! I mean you do follow him everywhere!" Ginny continued.

"Shut your mouth! I-"

"Are you jealous of me?" Ginny went on. "Would you like to switch places with me?" She motioned at her position, her head resting on Harry's lap.

Malfoy now snarling, feeling humiliated by the youngest Weasley's taunting, was about to pull out his wand before Harry cleared his throat and pointed at the sleeping Remus Lupin. "You might want to reconsider attacking us with a professor present in the compartment."

Giving Lupin a once-over, Malfoy scoffed in disgust at his attire before he turned around and left them, the door sliding shut on its own.

"You were brilliant!" Harry praised Ginny as soon as the door was closed. "But you could have spared me with the picture of Malfoy switching places with you." He added with a shudder, making the girls giggle and Ron laugh at the renewed mental picture.

The group continued to laugh and joke about how Ginny put Malfoy in his place, making the her feel quite smug. She was determind to earn herself the place, which Harry had offered for her, in their group.

She was determined to make Harry see more in her than Ron's little sister- and if she was to let herself believe the things that Harry told Hermione in their earlier conversation then things were already going well.

And Hermione was right when she said that Ginny's affection for Harry shifted from her hero-worshipping-days to true and genuine feelings for Harry Potter, the teenager. The real living and breathing person. Not the boy-who-lived but the boy with that messy black hair that begged her to run her fingers through it and the most gorgeous green eyes. And his new wardrobe definitely didn't get unnoticed by her. They most certainly suited him better than the old rags from his cousin he had to wear. And he was just smelling _so good_. She wasn't sure if it was cologne. She guessed it was. Maybe he bought it when he got his new clothes? It didn't really matter in the end. What mattered was her head on Harry Potter's lap, her getting drunk on the feeling of being so close to him and and smelling him and-

"Are you okay, Ginny? You look kind of flushed."

"Huh?" She was startled out of her thoughts by Ron's question when the train suddenly slowed down, its breaks screeching in protest at the sudden stop. She sat up, straightening her clothes and combing her fingers through her hair. "I'm okay. Why'd the train stop?"

Ron looked at her before shaking his head, not even trying to understand his sister. _Girls_. "Dunno." He answered at his sister's question. "Maybe something broke?"

"I don't think so." Hermione answered, frowning at the sight of layer of frost appearing on the windows. "Something's not right..."

Then the lights startet to flicker before going out, leaving them in almost complete darkness.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered, her voice nervous as she leaned into Harry, a hand grasping his arm.

Through all their hushed whispers they didn't realize that Remus had woken up and nearly jumped out of their skin when he spoke for the first time. "Stay here."

He was about to get up when someone opened their compartment door, tripped and fell on Ginny, making her squeak in suprise.

"Sorry!"

"Nevill, that you?"

"Yes. Do you guys know what's going on?"

"Not exactly, no."

It was then when the door opened again, much more slowly this time. The same layer of frost as on the windows appeared and a hulking figure stepped- no, glided- in. Harry could just about make out a hand under the torn sleeve of what seemed to be a dark, hooded and very torn clock. It looked disgusting- grey, scabbed and decayed- and soon he was shrouded with a feeling of hopelessness and despair. It felt as if everything good he ever felt was sucked out of him and left nothing but the worst of his worst emotions. He then heard a very familiar growl and began to shake as a woman started to scream. Then a green light- and everything went black.

* * *

Eyes slowly fluttering open Harry had to blink several times against the light blinding him. He sat up with a groan. His head was pounding.

"Easy, Harry." He heard Remus as he helped him up onto a bench.

"What happened?" The young boy asked.

He heard something being snapped several times as Remus distributed pieces of chocolate between the children.

"Trust me, this will help." He then looked at Harry. "Those were Dementors, the guards of Azkaban. They are the foulest creatures of the magical world, sucking out happiness wherever they go and leaving nothing but despair and our worst memories."

"I was the only one fainting, wasn't I?" Harry asked no one in particular as he looked at all of his friends, pale and visibly shaken. "Great." Harry sighed in defeat at their nods. Something else on his already huge pile of problems, this one slightly more embarassing than the others.

"There is nothing to be embarassed about, Harry." Remus said softly, knowing what Harry was thinking. "You have suffered through so much already and are only thirteen years old. I wouldn't wish the things you probably see and hear upon anybody. I can only imagine how overwhelming those memories must be."

Harry just nodded, still frowning, before he looked at Ginny next to him, her skin and lips lacking any color, her body shaking as she stared at the floor, the piece of chocolate still in her hand. Touching her arm lightly, her made her look at him. "You okay?" He asked her in a low voice.

She half shrugged and half nodded in response, drawing a chuckle from Harry which in return made her lips quirk just a bit. She then sighed and leaned against Harry, her head resting on his arm, oblivious to chatter of Ron, Neville and Hermione. "I heard him." She finally whispered, only for Harry to hear. He just nodded.

"Eat."

They both looked up at Remus who pointed at the chocolate still in their hands. "It will help. Trust me."

Harry did trust Remus, so without further ado bit of a piece and was grateful for the warmth that immidiately spread through him. He glanced at Ginny leaning into his side and was glad to see some colour returning as she slowly munched on her piece of chocolate.

Nodding in approval, Lupin got up and moved to get out of the compartment. "I'm going to have a word with the conductor. You stay here and rest a bit more." With that he left the group alone.

* * *

Instead of going to the Great Hall Harry was told to go and see Madame Pomfrey. Harry liked the healer, even if her bedside manners left a bit to be desired. Still, it was obvious that her heart was in the right place and that she cared about every student, no matter their affiliation. They were all children after all and shouldn't have to deal with the petty quarrels of adults. All they should have to worry about was their studies, their youthful problems like going through puberty and experiencing their first loves and romances.

So there he was, sitting on the bed, dutifully answering her questions.

He had to suppress a smile at her muttering about how _someone finally understood what he's doing_ when he told her that Remus already gave them all some chocolate. Still, she thrust another bar in his hand, all the while complaining about how the ministry could assign those _soul-sucking fiends in a place full of children_. He wouldn't complain about the chocolate. He liked chocolate.

After some more complaining and angry mutterings she finally calmed down a bit and looked at him. "So, how is your other condition, Harry?" She asked him softly, sympathy evident in her eyes.

Harry smiled at her. "It's alright, I guess." He shrugged at her. "Remus is really a big help and that he knew my parents is another bonus. The potion also helped a lot. I really don't want to experience that without it." He admitted, shuddering a bit at the thought.

"See to it that you don't." She told him, her voice stern. "Now, you seem to be in good condition. You can leave for the Great Hall. You should be just in time for the feast." Harry nodded at her. "And Mr. Potter, a word of advice if you will. You should ask Professor Lupin for help against Dementors. I gather he is formidable in that regard."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. I will do that." He said before heading out. He actually really didn't want to go to the Great Hall because he knew how that would go with all the whispers and looks. With a sigh he made his way upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower and it wasn't until he stood in front of the Fat Lady he realized that he didn't know the password.

 _"Shite."_ He mumbled and earned himself an incrudulous look from the portrait. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"I gather you don't know the password, young man?" She gave him a stern look.

"No..." He admitted. "But can't you make an exception, please?" Harry gave her a pleading look. "I really don't want to deal with all those looks and whispers, as if I have some stupid scar on my forehead." He half-joked and earned himself a small smile.

"Just his once. Don't tell anyone, Mr. Potter. The password is _Caput Draconis._ " She winked at him. Harry grinned at her and threw himself onto the couch in front the fireplace and took a deep breath. This year again was really going to be something else.

Sirius Black.

His lycantropy.

Dementors.

Ugh.

Sometimes he really felt tired. Tired of his nonexistend childhood, tired of all the stupid interest people had in his life, tired of all that crap that seemed to happen to him. Just tired of his life in general. It really sucked sometimes. But there were little moments that kept him going, like having Ginny Weasley sleep in his lap. His relationship with the petite redhead changed in a pace he wasn't sure he could handle. It was hard to be shown affection the way Ginny showed him when you were raised in a way that made you think that your name was _boy_ up until you were five years old. He also wasn't sure if he could give Ginny what she was hoping for. He wasn't raised in a loving, affectionate environment. He wasn't sure if he could show Ginny the kind of affection required in such relationships. And now he was a werewolf too.

He let out a wary sigh.

Being Harry Potter really sucked. Sometimes he wished that he was just Joe Lunchbucket.

But then he probably would never have known Ginny and he had to admit that she quickly became one of the very, _very_ few bright spots in his life.

The sound of the portrait at the entrance swinging open pulled him away from his thoughts. He turned around to see students coming in, stopping to give him curious looks. He rolled his eyes.

"There you are!" Came his new favourite sound and he couldn't help but smile as he looked at Ginny walking towards him with Ron and Hermion behind her. "Why weren't you at the feast?"

Harry shrugged. "You know how it is. Someone hears of me fainting and it's such sensational news that they have to tell everyone they know and of course I had to go to the hospital wing, meaning that I am last to come for the feast _meaning_ I get to have a special entrance I really didn't want _meaning_ every idiot has to point at me and whisper really loudly. Only other option was to get up here so I took it."

The three of them gaped at his rant before Ginny had to giggle. "Why Mister Potter, I didn't know you had it in you to be this sarcastic."

"I try." Harry grinned at her before his stomach growled.

Hermione frowned at him. "You didn't eat anything, did you Harry?"

"It's okay." He shrugged. "One skipped meal won't kill me. I've had worse than this." He added offhandedly, making his friends scowl at him. "What?"

"You will eat double tomorrow morning." Hermione said sternly.

Ginny nodded fiercely. "Or I will bat bogey you into another century." She added, making Harry pale at that thought.

"Besides, mate," Ron began, awkwardly, "with your, uh, _situation_...you need lots of energy, you know. No better source for that than a healthy meal I say." He explained, his ears turning pink as the girls beamed at him approvingly.

Harry sighed. He was outnumbered and at least the girls wouldn't leave him aloney he was sure of that. "Fine."

"Good. I'm up to bed now. Goodnight, everyone." Ginny said and headed up. Harry blushed as he quickly teared his eyes away from the retreating girl's bum. _It was nice._

Hermione yawned loudly before her cheeks turned pink. "Oops. I think I should go too. See you in the morning, boys."

That left Harry and Ron alone in the quickly emptying common room and Harry had a feeling that Ron had something on his mind.

"You okay, mate?" He asked his best friend.

Ron nodded at first before scowling and shaking his head. "It's just...what's going on between you and Ginny?"

"Uh..." Harry didn't really know what to say.

"It's just...you two seem really close and I know you wrote with her during the summer." Ron continued. "And mate, I am really grateful for that. I know I don't usually notice things but even I could see how much that helped her. But I didn't expect you two to be so..." He motioned some with his hands.

"Close?" Harry helped him out.

"Yeah, I guess."

Harry sighed. "I'll be honest, Ron...I like Ginny. She's fun to be around, she has a bloody brilliant humor, she's really smart and pretty...I can't help it." Harry blushed and shrugged helplessly. He was really shrugging a lot these days.

Ron sighed. "I really don't like to think of Ginny with boys...but I guess you would be better than anyone else." Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just please, don't hurt her and don't lead her on. You have to be one hundred percent sure about it. That's the one thing I ask, mate."

Harry smiled at Ron. "I will, mate. I need a bit to sort that feelings stuff and some other things out. I don't want to start something with Gin half-arsed."

"Thanks, mate. And really, thanks for being there for my sister." He gave Harry a brotherly hug before they both made their ways into their dorm.

* * *

 **AN:** How about a nice, understanding Ron for a change?


	3. The First Day

**AN:** Hi everyone. First of all, I am really sorry for this very long delay in updating this story. I want to reassure all of you that this story is not dead, I have a plan and I have an ending for it. It's just that other stories had my attention and my muse and inspiration was just focused on those.

Also, I have to give a fair warning: me updating this does not mean that quick updates will follow up from now on. I am still a university student but I also got unexpectedly pregnant and the father washed his hands off of any responsibilities, so basically about a month from now I will be a single mum on top of being a university student (but my parents are being supportive so there's that). You can understand where my focus and attention will be for the time being.

I will of course do my best to get a bit of writing done every now and then because this is a hobby I really don't want to miss but I think it is only fair to say that you guys should not expect fast updates, I simply cannot promise that.

Also, I reread the first couple chapters and found a lot of missing words and spelling mistakes, it really was kind of all over the place. They will be cleaned up once I get around to do it.

That being said, this update is a small treat and apology for making you guys wait for over a year. I hope you enjoy it despite it being very short compared to the first two chapters.

 **Dreaming Haven:** I absolutely agree there. Ron is not stupid by any means but for whatever reason JKR just kept portraying him as this thick, stubborn doofus but he clearly was not so I just enjoy giving him a fresh twist here. But yeah, understanding big brother or not, he definitely would not like to see his best friend and little sister go at it right in front of him.

 **Dragon Master Naruto 003:** No, there's not gonna be like a mental battle between Harry and his lycanthropy or something like that. There's not gonna be a cure. He is a werewolf, he _has_ to drink his wolfsbane or he will be a savage beast and a lethal danger to any human close by.

 **I-heard-seeing-is-believing:** That's why I chose POA as a setting as there are so few H/G stories pre-OoTP. I simply wanted to write something in which Harry did not immediately forget about the girl he saved from certain death that was not also a soulbond fic. And I have many plans for Ginny's influence of the group but of course not immediately. I feel like it would be kind of unrealistic if she immediately completely changed the dynamic of the trio but there will be subtle changes that will be more and more obvious as time passes and all of them grow up.

 **CJ Robbins:** I certainly am sorry for having you made so long for an update. I hope you enjoy this short one and all I can ask for is patience now. This story is neither dead nor will I abandon it but, as stated in the AN, private life _has_ to be my main focus now.

 **RAVENCLAWDISTRICT1:** It is a possibility to have them get together during Harry's fourth year. Not sure if I will wait _that_ long but it has been a possibility in my head because it simply offers so many great opportunities for them to get together in a great way.

* * *

Harry woke up, not feeling particularly rested. Not joining the dinner was probably a mistake after all as his empty stomach protested loudly. With a low groan he got up and started his morning routine before dressing up and leaving the dormitory, the other boys still sleeping. Once he reached the common room he blinked a couple times at seeing Ginny already sitting on the sofa by the fire.

"Morning," he greeted her before sitting next to her.

Startled, she looked up to him and smiled in return. "Morning, Harry. You're up early."

"Eh, I never sleep that much to begin with," he admitted before joining her.

"Nightmares?" The youngest Weasley asked him softly.

"Sometimes. But by now it's just habit. I always had to wake up early to do chores for the Dursleys, so…" Harry ended with a shrug, not seeing the redhead's frown at the mention of his relatives, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Why are _you_ up so early? And what time is it anyways?"

"It's…" Ginny began before checking her watch, "five past six. And…I keep having nightmares and haven't really slept much," she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

Harry turned to look at the young girl as she stared into her lap, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "That's normal," he finally said, causing the girl to look at him with vulnerable brown eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…normal. Ginny," he began before turning his body so that he was facing her, "what you went through last year…if you _didn't_ have nightmares, _then_ I'd be worried."

Letting out a soft sigh, she gave a weak shrug. "I suppose…"

"You'll get through this. You are strong." At the smile he received in return, he continued. "Honestly, I think you are incredibly strong and this time you aren't alone. You have me, you have your brothers, you have Hermione. We'll all help you."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled at him as she leaned against his arm, "I really mean it."

"Don't mention it. So how about some rounds of _exploding snap_ until the others wake up?"

At the memory of Harry inviting her to play exploding snap with him at the end of her first year, when she still felt so devastatingly lost, alone, guilty and so many more things, her heart fluttered, and she gave him an eager grin. "I'd love that."

* * *

It was in the middle of their fourth game when Hermione finally arrived in the common room. "Good morning, you two."

"Shh! I need to concentrate!"

Raising a brow at her brother in all but blood, the bushy-haired witch sat down next to Ginny, following their game with an amused smile.

"Hah!" Ginny let out a victorious cry after she tapped her wand on another pair of cards. "Four out of four, Mr. Potter. Try challenging me again after you had some more training in the delicate and complex arts of _exploding snap_."

"Damn it," Harry muttered under his breath before holding out his hand and giving Ginny's hand a shake. "You are good."

"Yep."

"And modest too, I see."

"Duh."

Both broke out in giggles before returning their attention to Hermione. "Morning, Hermione. Sleep well?"

"Kind of, I think," Hermione replied with a slight frown. "I still kind of get the chills from the dementors yesterday."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Yeah, dad said that the effects don't go away just like that." Turning to look at Harry, she cocked her head to the side. "How are you feeling by the way?"

Trying to not get annoyed again after yesterday's humiliating experience, he just let out a sigh. "Okay…I guess. As Hermione said, still chilly at times."

"It's probably the same for everyone," Hermione nodded, before frowning. "I still cannot believe the ministry would allow such monsters to so close to a school full of children! It's so irresponsible! They could have just as well have a couple aurors stationed here."

"Well, dad said the dementors are supposed to kiss Black on sight."

" _Kiss_?" Hermione asked, obviously confused.

"A dementor's kiss means that they suck out your soul. It's pretty much a death sentence, just not as…merciful, I suppose."

The brunette looked positively scandalised. "But you are still alive?"

"Kind of…but not really. Dad said that a person without a soul just exists without feelings, thoughts, desires…without anything that makes us human. They just waste away."

"That's barbaric!"

"I've to agree with Hermione there…no one deserves something like that."

Ginny nodded at them. "And I agree with you two. I can't imagine to just exist without…existing."

The group was silent for a while, all lost in their own thoughts about such a punishment and its morality until the sound of loud steps from the boys' dormitory caught their attention.

"Ron is up. I'll know those loud footsteps anywhere," Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled at Harry's chuckle.

"About time too, I'm starving," Harry muttered as he got up from the sofa.

"That tends to happen when you skip a meal, doofus."

Harry could only give Hermione a guilty smile in return before greeting his best friend.

"How long have you've been up?" Ron asked the group, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before following the other three out of the portrait hole.

"Ginny and I have been up for about an hour or so," Harry answered for himself and the youngest Weasley.

"I haven't been up that much later," Hermione added, causing Ron to scoff at them in disbelief.

"You are bloody mental, the lot of you."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "Well, some of us can't sleep like the dead."

"You should try, though. A good night's sleep and a healthy appetite are the secrets to a good life."

Harry couldn't help the smile as he listened to the chatter of his friends. Times like these were when he felt like his life wasn't actually so bad. Yes, fate had a funny obsession with him, causing him more grief and pain then he felt he deserved but fate also had him meet his friends in Hogwarts, fate had him meet Ron in the train, fate had him save Hermione from that troll back in first year. Fate had him see Ginny like she was now, happily grinning with her brother and Hermione, her chocolate brown eyes shining brilliantly.

She looked healthy, happy and just overall incredibly pretty.

He couldn't lie that fate was a pain in his arse most of the time, but he also couldn't help being grateful that fate had brought these three people into his life.

* * *

Once they reached the Great Hall, the four of them quickly found empty spots at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ginny sitting down on one side and Ron and Hermione taking seats across from them.

Remembering the scolding he received last night from his friends for skipping the feast, Harry loaded his plate with more food than usual and he had to admit that he did indeed feel pretty ravenous, so he dug in, enjoying a full breakfast.

While he enjoyed the food in front of him, he let his eyes wander over the staff table, pointedly skipping over Snape. He grinned at seeing Hagrid up there and gave Remus a quick nod, which was returned with a smile, as he did not want any of the other students to realize that there was more to their relationship than that of a teacher and student.

A little into their breakfast Professor McGonagall, the head of House Gryffindor, arrived at their table to hand out their timetables.

"Mister Potter," she greeted him, a soft look on her usually stern demeanour, "I hope you are feeling better after yesterday's events?"

He couldn't help the sigh escaping him, but still gave the Transfiguration professor a smile in return. "I do, Professor McGonagall, thank you."

"That is good to here. And should you have any other _problems_ , my door is always open." Giving him a hidden but meaningful look, she continued with her task.

"Do you think...?" Ron let the question hang in the air as it was pretty obvious.

"I'm sure everyone at the staff knows," Harry shrugged as he answered quietly, "except maybe for Hagrid. He's great but can't keep a secret to save his life."

"True, true. So what class is first today?" Ron asked as he shovelled more scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Let me look…Divination's first, then Transfiguration, then Care after lunch…ugh, with the Slytherins. I'm really curious though how Hagrid will do."

"Uhh, I think your timetable's messed up, Hermione." Ron furrowed his brows as he looked over her shoulder.

"Why would you think that?"

"Maybe because you have Divination, Muggle Studies and Arithmancy all at the same time?" The redhead looked at her as if he had to explain a grown up that two times two equals four.

"Really?" Harry asked. "How do you plan on attending your classes when they all clash like that?"

"I've talked with Professor McGonagall about that already, don't worry about it. Speaking of, I have to go see her, bye!" With that, the brains of the group hastily got up and disappeared, leaving the other three confused.

"Bloody mental, that one," Ron shook his head before returning to his meal.

* * *

Divination turned out to be a complete and utter disaster. The air in the room was suffocating with all those perfumes and other smells overwhelming one's senses and that wasn't even what was so bothersome about that class, no; what really had Harry regret his decision was the fact that apparently all Professor Trelawny was good at was foretelling Harry's unfortunate demise. To say that class gave him a major headache would be an understatement.

Transfiguration was same old, and he was so grateful for that as he needed 'same old' after the crazy that was Divination but of course, after having their lunch, Malfoy had to ruin Hagrid's first class.

It didn't even start out that badly. Harry got to pet and ride a Hippogriff, albeit involuntarily, but Malfoy had to be a complete and utter git and did _not_ follow any of Hagrid's instructions. Instead he was disrespectful to the exotic creature, something he was explicitly told _not_ to be and got himself bitten as a result. The injury turned out to not be so bad, but Malfoy did his best to look as if he was lying on his death bed. Harry was sure that Malfoy would do all in his power to get Hagrid in trouble for this and he already dreaded it.

All things considered, his first day of classes was…terrible.

He sat down next to Ginny at dinner once they all met up there and couldn't help the moan of relief escaping him.

"I take it your day wasn't so great?"

Glancing sideways, he gave the youngest Weasley a half-hearted glare. "It was horrid."

"Today really sucked," Ron agreed with him. "First that Trelawny woman predicted Harry was gonna die, I mean give that poor bloke a break, and later Malfoy was just being Malfoy during Care and I bet all my Chudley Cannons posters that he's gonna get Hagrid in trouble."

"What'd he do?" Ginny asked, genuinely curious.

"You should be asking what he didn't do," Harry bit out angrily. "Hagrid told everyone to not be disrespectful to the Hippogriffs, to bow down and everything and nothing happened to anybody but when Malfoy steps up he has to be a complete and utter _cock_ ," Harry continued his rant as Ginny blushed a furious red, while her brother choked on his pumpkin juice and Hermione simply looked scandalised, "and ruin Hagrid's first ever class by getting bitten by them simply because he refused to listen!"

"Not gonna lie, mate, I was kind of expecting Malfoy to try and sabotage Hagrid's class."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'm with Ron here…it was an obvious thing to happen, was it not? I mean, it is Malfoy we are talking about here, if he didn't do something so underhanded I'd honestly be shocked."

"Buckbeak should've just bitten off his entire arm, honestly," Harry muttered angrily as he finally started filling his plate with dinner, albeit going quite violently about it.

Ginny had never before been witness to Harry's temper and was definitely surprised to see him like this. She wondered if it was really the bad first day he had or if other _factors_ played a role in him being angry like he was.

Whatever it was, she placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look at her. "You don't mean that, Harry. Come on, just calm down and enjoy your dinner. Don't let a git like Malfoy completely ruin your day if it was already that bad."

Harry gave her a look and he was of half a mind to just snap at her before he felt himself deflate. "I guess you are right, Ginny. Malfoy's not worth it, he really isn't."

Happy with the result, Ginny resumed eating, a small smile toying around her lips when she caught her brother shake his head in exasperation at her even as he gave her a fond look.

Maybe almost losing her life in the Chamber had not only affected her but her youngest brother too. Even during summer break, it felt like Ron had grown up instantly. Of course, she wished that the circumstances around that would have been different, would have been kinder on her and a lot less traumatizing but she could not lie about the fact that those changes Ron underwent in those few months were welcome indeed. Almost losing your youngest sibling would of course change you.

She was just glad that he did not turn into a smothering overprotective brother; at least not yet.

Harry on the other hand still felt Ginny's soft hand on his arm, as if its presence and warmth on his skin was burnt into his nerves. He knew, he definitely knew that he liked Ron's little sister. He enjoyed her presence more than he ever imagined, he enjoyed how she smiled when she saw him, he enjoyed how her smile lit up an entire room. She was like magic come alive.

But he also knew that he simply was not ready. He was not ready to ask her out, to admit his feelings to her. He still didn't know how to handle them himself. It was a confusing thing to have his heartrate speed up just because a beautiful redhead gave him a smile or just because he could smell this wonderfully flowery fragrance whenever she sat down next to him.

However, he was also aware that maybe this time to figure out this whole feelings-thing was what he needed. It was time they could use to get to know each other better, it was time they could use to solidify a friendship that was building up between them.

Also, they both still had their demons to battle. They both needed time, he was sure of it, and they would have lots of it with entire Saturdays there for them to spend together as just the two of them when Ron and Hermione would leave for Hogsmeade weekends.

He would do his best to make the most of those.

For now though, starting tomorrow, he would have a seven day potions regime to look forwards to.


End file.
